


Bet

by Shizaya25



Series: High School SweetHearts [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizaya25/pseuds/Shizaya25
Summary: Shizuo comes over to Izaya's house to study. There is a bet that's made. Who will win?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: High School SweetHearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Bet

It was a beautiful fall afternoon. The air just a little crispy and the smell of burning leaves filled the air. A perfect afternoon to be outside and enjoy the changing colors of fall. An even more perfect afternoon that could have been spent walking hand in hand with the person you love, but no. Said person you love found out you are currently falling behind in English and decided this day should be spent studying instead. 

Shizuo sighed out loud as he continued to walk to Izaya’s house. While more liked dragged his feet than walk. He really didn’t want to spend his day off of school studying. Even if it was with Izaya. He would have much rather lazy around and spend the day with the raven doing nothing instead. Why he was dating someone who actually cared about school was beyond him. The flea was lucky he was so damn cute at times. 

He had reached Izaya’s house right on the time they discussed meeting. Ringing the door bell he could hear his boyfriend yell out that he’s got the door. When the door opened, he had expected to be greeted by the beautiful sight of his boyfriend, but instead there was two little raven heads duplicates staring up at him. 

“SHIZUO!” The younger twin screamed out with excitement. 

“Shizuo.” The older one said in a very soft-spoken voice. 

“Mairu, Kururi, Hi.” He greeted the two with a smile on his face. He had a soft spot in his heart for these two. Even though sometimes they were little hellions. Just like their brother. 

“Have you come to play with us!?” Mairu asked as she started to tug Shizuo in by the sleeve of his sweater. 

“Play?” Kururi asked as she closed the door behind them once Shizuo was inside.

“Hey you two I said I got the door.” Izaya said as he came down the stairs.

“You took too long.” Mairu said as she continues to try and drag Shizuo to go play with her.

“Slow.” Kururi agreed with her sister. 

“Let go of Shizu-chan. He hasn’t come over to play with you two. He’s come over to study with me. Besides you two need to get ready for your martial arts class.” Izaya said sternly as he crossed his arms as he looked down at his two siblings.

“No fun. Come on Kururi lets go get ready.” Mairu said with a pout as she lets go of Shizuo. Grabbing her older twin by her hand and leading her up to their room to get ready.

“You two better be ready in ten minutes! The nanny will be here to pick you up by then, so wait for her by the entrance!” Izaya called out to them as they head upstairs.

“Okay nag!” Mairu yelled down as Izaya sighed at the nag part.

Shizuo couldn’t help but smile at the exchange. He always found it so cute how Izaya took care of his sisters. The raven would always complain about them, but deep down he would do anything from them. Especially since their parents were never around. They would even be overseas during holidays and birthdays. Izaya always made sure to make up for their absences.

“Sorry for those two.” Izaya apologized as he faced Shizuo. 

“Don’t apologize. I like your sisters. They’re no bother to me.” Shizuo said as he took his shoes off at the entrance. 

“I don’t know why. They’re both a pain in my butt.” Izaya said with a sigh.

“Yeah, but you love them. Just like I love you even though you’re a pain in my butt.” Shizuo said with a chuckle. 

“Rude.” The raven pouted. Shizuo laughed as he walked up to his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s shoulders. Giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

“Just for that we are going straight to studying. I was going to let you have a snack first, but never mind.” Izaya teased with a smirk as he started to walk into the living room. 

“Wait what? Izaya I was only kidding.” Shizuo panicked as he followed the raven. 

Izaya only laughed as he pointed down to the sofa in front of a coffee table that had books, paper, and pencils on it. “Sit down, I’ll go get the snacks.”

Shizuo breathed a breath of relief as he sat down on the sofa. He couldn’t imagine doing a lot of thinking without something to snack on. As he sat down, he took off his back pack and started to pull out his books and sat them besides Izaya’s. Izaya came back into the room with two pudding cups and spoons. Letting out a laugh at the blonde’s face when he seen it was one of his favorites snacks that Izaya brought out. 

“You and your sweets.” Izaya said as he handed Shizuo a pudding cup. 

“You are the best.” Shizuo said as he started to devour the pudding cup. 

“I know.” Izaya said with a smirk as he sat down next to Shizuo on the sofa. Slowly eating his own pudding cup. 

“What would be even better is if we didn’t have to study either.” 

“Nice try Shizu-chan, but I’m not allowing my boyfriend to flunk English.”

“Ugh, it’s not like I’m ever going to use it!”

“English is an important to learn. Especially since we’ve been getting more people from the states coming to visit our country. It’s not like you have to learn the whole language Shizu-chan, just the basics. Which I believe to be easy.” Foreign languages always came easy to the raven. After all, Izaya plans on going into communications after school. Being able to work for companies and translate in many different languages paid very well now a days. Also, Izaya loved being able to communicate with many different humans.

“I don’t know how you actually study this stuff for fun.” Shizuo said with a shake of his head.

“Not all of us play video games all day long Shizu-chan.” Izaya teased. “Some of us actually like to learn things that could be very helpful in the future.” 

“I don’t play video games all day.” The blonde said defensively. Putting his empty pudding cup on the coffee table. “I’m here after all.”

“That’s true.” Izaya said as he got up to throw away the pudding cups. “Speaking of being here, open your book to page 45. We’ll being there when I come back.”

“Ugh!!!”

\---------

“Izaya I can’t do this anymore! We’ve been at this for an hour now!” Shizuo complained as he leaned back onto the sofa. 

“Forty minutes at most and we’ve barely covered this week’s lesson.” Izaya said with a chuckle. 

“I feel like my brain is going to burst.” Shizuo rubbed his temples. 

“Shizu-chan actually has a brain? I’m surprised.” Izaya teased as he continued to write down notes. 

“Funny flea.”

“That hurts, you haven’t called me flea since we started dating.” 

“Just because we are dating doesn’t mean you still aren’t a flea.” Shizuo teased. 

“You just lost make out privileges for a week.” 

“Like you could last a week.” 

“Is that a challenge Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked with a smirk. “Because I bet you couldn’t last even a day.”

“Cocky as usual. You think you are so desirable huh?” Shizuo continued to tease.

“I know I am. It’s how I got you isn’t it?” Izaya teased with a wink.

“You trapped me somehow. I’m still trying to figure out how.” Truthfully Shizuo didn’t know how he got so lucky to land Izaya. The raven was truly a beauty. He honestly could have anybody he wanted. And for some reason he wanted Shizuo. 

“I can’t tell you all my secrets Shizu-chan.” 

“Like you tell me any.” Shizuo said with an eye roll. 

“True, but back to the challenge. I bet you couldn’t last a whole day without kissing me.”

“And if I can?”

“And if you can, I’ll let you barely pass English if that's what you want. No more studying.” 

“Deal. When do we start?”

“Now. You have twenty-four hours to try and resist me.” Izaya said with a smirk. Then the raven cockily licked his lips to add to it. Shizuo just laughed at the tease. 

“What happens if you decided to kiss me? Do I still win? Because you kissed me.” Shizuo asked with a grin.

“Hmmm, yeah you still win, but like that’s going to happen.” 

“We’ll see.”

\--------

Another forty minutes pass before Izaya gets up and gets them drinks from the kitchen. When the raven sits back down, he makes a show out of drinking his water. Licking his lips, making lip smacking noises after taking a sip. Izaya was trying to play dirty. But Shizuo wasn’t going to fall for it. He wanted so badly not have to study for English ever again. He went years without ever kissing Izaya before they started dating. He could last a whole twenty-four hours without kissing him.

“Nice try Izaya, but I’m winning this bet.”

“What do you mean Shizu-chan?” Izaya acted all innocent. Like he didn’t know he was trying to get the blonde to kiss him. 

“You’re impossible.” Shizuo laughed. 

Izaya pouted. Honestly the raven thought the blonde would have given up by now! How dare Shizuo be able to resist him. He was an excellent kisser and just look at him! Izaya knew he was good looking. He knew he could have anybody he wanted, but he wanted Shizuo. Shizuo was the only one to not put up with his shit and he loved that about the blonde. Everyone else was too easy to control, but not Shizuo. It didn’t hurt that Shizuo was good looking as well. He would never understand how the blonde didn’t realize that about himself. 

Not liking being ignored, Izaya decided to try and be a little more aggressive in getting what he wanted. Getting up from his spot on the sofa, Izaya moved in front of Shizuo. Placing his hands on the blonde’s shoulders and placing his knees on either side of Shizuo’s hips. Sitting himself right on Shizuo’s lap. 

“Come on Shizu-chan. You know you want to kiss me. Just give it up. I won’t think less of you.” Izaya teased.

Damn the flea was playing really dirty now. It was taking everything in Shizuo to not even placing his hands on Izaya. Not wanting Izaya to think he was starting to give in even a little. 

“Nope. I’m fine.” Shizuo said with a grin. Two can play this game. Shizuo knows better than anyone that Izaya hates not getting what he wants. 

“Really?” Izaya challenged as he started to rub himself again Shizuo. “Even if I do this?”

“Izaya, if you keep playing dirty, I’ll throw you across the room.” Shizuo threaten under his breath. Trying to hold in a moan. The way Izaya could move his hips was a sin. 

“You wouldn’t do that, well not anymore.” Izaya joked. It was true. Before they got together, Shizuo would probably have no problem throwing the raven. But now they were together, the blonde could never imagine hurting Izaya. 

“Okay, maybe not throw.” Shizuo placed his hands on Izaya’s hips. Forcing the raven to stop moving them. 

“Come on Shizuo just give in.” Izaya pouted. “Do you not want to kiss me anymore?”

“You know that that’s not it.” Shizuo sighed. He honestly didn’t know how much longer he could put up with this. Studying with Izaya really wasn’t that bad. And losing this bet would make Izaya stupidly happy. Though he knew the raven would never let it down that he lost. Ugh damn this was hard for the blonde!

“You’re the one who came up with this bet Izaya.” 

“I know, but I thought you find me irresistible though and would have already kissed me by now.” The raven pouted some more. 

“Izaya you know I find you irresistible. You don’t need to play these games for me to prove that to you.” Shizuo sighed.

“Then kiss me already you brute.” 

“You’re really ridiculous you know that?” And with that Shizuo gave in. Moving one of his hands from Izaya’s hips to the back of his head. Slamming his lips against the raven’s. Izaya smirked into the kiss as he deepened it. 

“I win.” Izaya said proudly after they break away to breath. 

“Yeah, yeah. But you cheated really.” The blonde sighed. 

“Either way, now back to studying!” With that said he got up from Shizuo’s lap. Sitting back down onto the sofa next to the blonde. Shizuo just shook his head. It really was never a dull moment with Izaya. For now, he guessed he could put up with studying if it  
made his raven happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little short story. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
